


fingers full of belt loops

by john_lennon_was_hecking_hot



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cigarettes, Confused Billy Hargrove, Drunkenness, Dyslexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Other, Sad, Slow Burn, a lot of fighting, for some reason they punch a lot of people soo uh yea, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot/pseuds/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot
Summary: Something about Billy is off and always was off and Steve is one nosy bitch when something intrigues him. Also he wants to punch Billy like, a lot. Also his eyes are like so blue and it's not okay because it does things to Steve.





	1. 7 minutes of being confused (•ิ_•ิ)?

**Author's Note:**

> hope this doesn't suck ass unlike billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks i stg it gets better i started writing this a while ago

The whole scene was pretty fucking amusing. Well, the being shoved into a closet to make out with a boy part but definitely not the he literally hates my guts and tried to fucking murder me part. So how did king Steve end up in this shit? Definitely didn't get wasted on a dumb party to play 7 minutes in heaven and the bottle to land on him when Billy fucking Hargrove spin it himself. All he needs right now is this. Steve always has such good luck. And everyone apparently finds it oh so funny to just shove them into the closet despite his protest. 

So now he's stuck literally so close to Billy that he can feel his breath on his cheek. And see his eyes better. Fucking blue. Everything about Billy is so blue. Billy kind of looks out of place. For good 3 seconds. Then he smirks. Now Steve actually wants to punch him. 

'So, you wanna make out princess?' 

Steve never wanted to punch anyone this badly in his whole life. He just glares.

Billy kind of rolls his eyes. And raises his eyebrow. Honestly he looks like a parent talking to a child throwing a fit. Steve just glares harder.

'Okay then' Billy shrugs and grimaces. Steve is really fucking angry. He has the right to glare if he feels like it. He didn't fuck up someone's face.

'Fuck you'

'Ohh so the princess speaks'

Steve is so fucking mad. It's like Billy gets him worked up without even trying.

'Fucking shut the fuck up dickhead' 

Hargrove fucking smirks. And gets closer to Steve. 

Now their noses are almost touching. And Steve is getting kind of fucking dizzy. That’s definitely too close even for a sober Steve. He kind of falls backwards except he doesn’t because there’s a warm hand on his hip and it’s kind of really warm and firm and strong and wow, okay, no.

‘You’re shitfaced pretty boy.’ Hargrove is still smirking and Steve is still fucking dizzy.

‘I need to- can you like- i don’t feel well’

Steve’s lids are really heavy and he’s struggling and he feels like shit. And he wants to, for once in his life, go home.

The door opens. It’s really bright outside and Steve kind of can’t see shit. He squirms and then feels the hand drop from his hip.  
‘Looks like Harrington finally got some fucking action!’ someone yells and Steve would recognize that voice anywhere because nobody squeaks like Tommy does. 

There are some people standing near the closet but almost nobody is actually paying attention to what’s going on. Steve sees Tommy leave and then tries to get out of the closet except there is something holding his arm and it’s fucking Hargrove’s hand again and-

‘Do you want a ride?’ 

Billy looks at him with something in his eyes that Steve can’t quite place. Instead he just spits out a fuck you and wants to walk away but he feels dizzy again and he can’t really walk on his own very well right now. He feels the hand move from his arm to his hip again and hears a chuckle. 

‘Well at least that’s not a no.’ 

Hargrove starts dragging him towards the door and then his car. Why is everything about him so blue?

Hargrove chuckles again. 

‘Dunno. You like that colour or should I switch to green?’ Hargrove’s eyebrow is raised and he looks like he’s talking to a kid again. Did Steve say that out loud? Hargrove just smiles and helps him into his camaro. Billy then proceeds to close the passenger door and slide into his seat.

‘So where is the famous casa Harrington, huh?’

Steve groans in response. 

‘I’ll need more than that princess.’ Billy’s smirk is back and so is Steve’s urge to punch him.

‘Just go straight for like 2 miles and then turn left.’ Steve manages to mumble before he closes his eyes as a sudden wave of sickness hits him.

‘I swear if you throw up in my car your ass is grass Harrington.’ Billy grimaces and starts driving. The rest of the ride is quiet. When they arrive he helps Steve out of the car and drags him towards his front door. Once they are inside Steve starts feeling really bad. Like really really bad. 

‘Can you- my room, it’s upstairs.’ well, this is Steve’s all time low. 

Without a word Hargrove moves them towards the stairs. The walk is kind of awkward and really exhausting for Steve and he’s basically half lying on Billy for support but he needs it right now. When they finally get to his room Hargrove lays him down gently on his bed and then-

‘What are you- fucking stop.’ Steve’s voice kind of cracks and he sounds pretty pathetic but Hargrove’s hands are on his jean’s zipper and that’s so fucking weird and suddenly Billy barks out a humorless laugh and just keeps going.

‘Do you want to sleep in these?’ Billy’s eyes are trying to find Steve’s but he kind of can’t keep them open right now so. Hargrove points to his pants. 

Steve grumbles but lets Billy take them off. His eyes are closed now. He feels something soft being thrown on him and although he wants to figure out what it is and tell Billy to go away he can’t. He’s so tired. 

The only thing he hears before drifting off is ‘goodnight princess’.


	2. (・_・;) steve hates school lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve is sleepy and Billy is really fucking sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad. ok.

A kick to his shin makes him open his eyes. Hargrove sits behind him. That asshole is doing this shit again and if Steve could he-

‘Mr. Harrington perhaps if you know the subject well enough to fall asleep while we’re talking about it you’d be kind enough to explain it to all of us?’

Palmer glares at him and her lips form a thin line. The neat bun she has put her hair in uncovers her hollow cheeks and it makes her look even more scary than usual. She makes Steve feel like most people do. Like he’s a fucking idiot. He is maybe. 

He looks at her instead of answering because he has no idea what they’re talking about. He doesn’t know shit about whatever they are reading because, well, letters just tend to look weird for Steve. It’s like the world wants to make him look even dumber than he already does. Like someone, whoever the fuck is in charge of this world thought it’d be funny to make him illiterate. Like he isn’t stupid enough without it. Like he isn’t barely passing. 

He slept for maybe an hour and he’s really not in the mood to think about fucking poetry except Palmer thinks otherwise. Of course she does. Can this day get any worse? 

He can tell everyone is looking at him. Fuck. He’s fucked.

‘I-uh’ he drops his gaze and looks at her shoes instead. ‘I don’t know how to.’

She hears her sigh more in irritation than in disappointment. 

‘I don’t know if sleeping will help you pass this year mr. Harrington’ 

The bell rings and Steve can finally fucking leave. He absolutely hates english and reading and everyone in this dumb fucking school. The day’s over and he can finally do whatever he wants to. He gets out of the building and starts heading towards his car while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Puts one in his mouth and lights it. Inhale, exhale.

Steve doesn’t know why the fuck smoking makes him feel less anxious but it does. He kind of quietly hopes it will kill him one day except it would probably be slow and painful and Steve doesn’t like the idea of that. Everyone’s gotta die one way or another though and if he gets to die because of something that makes him feel better then so be it. Steve looks at his bmw and offuckingcourse.

Right by his car stands noone else but Billy fucking Hargrove. He doesn’t have a smirk on his face. He also doesn’t look like he usually does- too tight jeans and half undone shirt which Steve finds so fucking dumb because who does he think he is to be honest? He’s wearing a hoodie and his hair is more fluffy than usual and Steve thinks he looks almost approachable except he’s the biggest dickhead Steve knows, so. Hargrove is biting his lip and there’s a purple bruise blossoming on his right cheek. 

At this point Steve is standing next to his car ready to just get in and get the fuck away because quite frankly he feels tired both physically and mentally and if he has to pretend he gives a shit about anything for a second longer he might snap. So he starts searching for his keys instead of acknowledging Billy’s presence.

‘Hey princess.’ 

Honestly Billy sounds kind of uncertain and quiet. Which is very unlike Billy.

Steve finally looks at him and he finds Hargrove to be already staring at him. Steve realizes his eyes are a bit different today since instead of stormy, angry blue he’s met with something a bit warmer and calmer. Billy’s slouching and he knits his eyebrows and Steve feels really fucking confused right now because. What the fuck? That is so unlike Billy. 

He doesn’t really know what to do so he drops the cig he’s been smoking on the ground and steps on it.

‘What do you want?’

Steve sounds more angry than he meant to. Well, shit.

Billy looks even more out of place now and he starts playing with the sleeve of his hoodie. He opens his mouth and then closes it and then drops his gaze and Steve is even more fucking confused. 

‘Okay listen. I just I guess I'm kind of-’ he breathes in, slow. 'Sorry. For November. You know.'

Hargrove's cheeks turn a nice shade of pink and he actually sounds genuine and now, well, n o w Steve is fucking really confused. He still isn’t looking at Steve and Steve really doesn’t know what to say because what the actual fuck but he doesn’t really hold grudges so why would he this time? He opens his mouth because he’s ready to tell Hargrove that it’s fine but he’ll have to say sorry to the kids, especially Lucas, but then-

‘Okay, just, nevermind. Forget it.’ Billy is ready to storm off at this point and Steve can tell so he grabs his wrist before he has the chance to do so. 

He gives Hargrove one of his warmest smiles and that feels so fucking weird because, Hargrove hates him (does he?) and then lets go of his wrist. 

‘It’s fine. Don’t sweat it.’


	3. billy b like (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billy is a little bitch change my mind

The bell rings and Steve is more than relieved. He only has basketball practice left. Steve goes to the locker room and he’s early like he usually is lately, because he doesn’t want to get made fun of while changing, not really. He gets to do it in peace instead. After 5 minutes or so most of the boys are already there. 

No Billy anywhere in sight though. Steve thinks that the whole thing happening between them lately is really weird. Like too weird. It makes him anxious. Because of how unpredictable Billy is and shit. It’s like, one wrong move and he will fuck up what they have so far- which isn’t much. 

He hears the door slam and a familiar voice. Tommy and Billy just arrived since now they’re some sort of friends and they go places together. Steve kind of doesn’t like it, still feels a bit hurt after Tommy ditched him although the guy is a dick.

Billy shoves him in the direction of the lockers and he kind of falls onto them because he didn’t see that coming. He starts rubbing his shoulder when Billy stops next to him.

‘Watch where you’re standing, Harrington’

Steve feels his face burning and he honestly feels kind of embarrassed. Kind of really embarrassed. He thought they were on at least civil terms? Guess not.

‘Fuck you’

He spits out and gets up as gracefully as he can. 

‘The fuck did you say to me?’

Billy is in his space and he looks kind of, maybe, really scary. Steve hopes he will just fuck off and leave him alone.

‘You heard me asshole’

He looks into Billy’s eyes. They’re a very pretty shade of blue, Steve has to admit. 

He’s brought back to reality when a fist connects with his nose. There’s blood dripping onto his shirt. Great. 

Steve kind of expects another blow but he realises Tommy is holding Billy back. 

‘Chill out man’ Tommy looks a little bit out of place. It's a bit funny to Steve.

‘Don’t fucking tell me what to do and let me go before I knock you the fuck out’

Steve doesn’t like how scary Billy looks. How dangerous he seems at that moment. His shirt raises up because of the way Tommy is holding him and Steve catches a glimpse of skin. It’s bruised. Does Billy get into that many fights? 

Billy manages to get out of Tommy’s grip but their coach walks in through the door because apparently everyone was supposed to be already warming up and shit. He looks at Billy who obviously still looks very very angry and then at Steve with the blood still dripping slowly from his nose.He sighs. Steve thinks he understands their coach, he doesn’t want to deal with this shit either. 

‘Hargrove, Harrington you stay here, the rest start warming up, Philip you’re in charge of that’

Steve hears a quiet ‘yes sir’ before everyone leaves. Now it’s just them. The coach goes to the bathroom and comes back with a roll of toilet paper, throws it at Steve. 

‘I don’t even want to know what this was about. I just need you two to know that this can’t happen ever again. I get it, I get it, you’re teenage boys and that kind of thing happens at your age but for god’s sake.’ He looks over at Hargrove. ‘One more incident like that and you’re off the team. Just because you’re good doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want to.’

Steve looks at Billy. His shoulders are slumped and he’s looking at the floor, clearly avoiding eye contact.

‘Yes sir’

‘Okay now, apologise to each other and we’ll forget about this.’ 

Steve opens his mouth and is about to protest, because? It was not his fault? But then coach looks at him like he murdered his mother so he zips it. 

‘Sorry’

He says it quietly and he sounds like he’s really annoyed but he so is, yeah, he’s pretty mad right now. 

‘m sorry’

Billy sounds pretty similar to him except more tired. Steve looks at him and Billy is looking at him too and he’s frowning and wow, Steve looks away quickly because that’s kind of awkward. Just a little bit. 

‘Hargrove take him to the nurse’s office and I do not want to hear anything about it if you want to stay on the team.’

The coach leaves and now it gets awkward. Steve hates it so he just gets up and heads to the nurse’s office. He doesn’t expect Billy to tag along, thought he would just ditch but he follows him instead. They walk in silence. When they finally get there the nurse, an old woman called Jenny, she’s rather concerned. 

‘Oh sweetie what happened?’ 

She looks at him with a kind of motherly warmth that he hasn’t seen in a while. 

‘Uh, got hit in the face with a ball during practice’

He smiles awkwardly and hopes she won’t accuse him of lying. She doesn’t and instead she starts cleaning up his nose and tells him to put his head down so that he doesn’t choke on blood. He does what he’s told and now ends up looking at Hargrove’s boots. There’s some dried up mud on them. Steve sighs. He’s tired.


	4. (҂⌣̀_⌣́) steve ain't no little bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve gets punched in the face a lot im sorry

‘Harrington I swear to god if it was you I will fucking burn your house down’

Tommy’s freckled cheeks are a bit red, probably from anger. Steve blows out smoke right in his dumb fucking face.

‘I didn’t touch your shit, now leave me the fuck alone’

Tommy’s mouth opens and he breathes out through his nose. 

‘Stop lying fucker’

Steve rolls his eyes.

‘Do I look like I give enough of a shit to bother and fuck your shit up?’

He’s getting tired of this conversation. He wants to go home. Lay in bed. Fucking anything but this bullshit. 

They’re in the parking lot, there are people around and they’re starting to pay attention to them. Steve doesn’t feel like arguing right now.

‘Maybe Wheeler left you because you’re a goddamn faggot, but I’m not, if i find ou-’

Steve punches Tommy in the face. The dick had it coming.

His cigarette falls onto the ground forgotten. There’s a moment of silence when Tommy is clutching his jaw with his right hand but it passes.  
‘I’m gonna fucking kill you, you fag!’

Tommy shoves Steve onto the ground and now people are definitely staring. He gets on top of him and Steve tries to kick him or at least get out from underneath him but he’s bad at fighting and usually loses so, yeah, that doesn’t go well. 

Tommy gets three punches in before, offuckingcourse, Billy Hargrove grabs him around his waist and drags him off of Steve. Steve is kind of, just like, laying there because he’s just tired. Doesn’t feel like getting up. He thinks he must’ve hit his head pretty hard while falling cause he feels a little bit dizzy. 

He sees Billy push Tommy in the other direction and the fucking asshole walks away. Steve’s kind of glad because he doesn’t want Tommy to do more damage than he already did. 

Suddenly there’s Billy with that fucking concerned look in his eyes and he’s crouching next to Steve.

‘Come on Harrington, you’re not gonna lie here all day, are you?’

He drags Steve back up and he’s maybe a little bit thankful but he feels sick and doesn’t wanna talk to Billy anyway because. What the fuck. The guy is fucking confusing. 

‘Fuck you’

Steve doesn’t really mean it so it comes out rather soft.

His hands are shaking pretty bad. 

Billy props him up against the car so that he can lean on it instead of him. Still, his hand stays somewhere between Steve’s waist and his shoulder. It’s kind of warm and Steve really doesn’t mind. It’s grounding.

Billy shoves a hand in his front pocket and retrieves a pack of marlboro reds. Puts one cigarette between his lips and offers one to Steve. 

Steve does the same and waits for Billy to light it up. He feels kind of pathetic right now. He got punched in the face again and if not for Hargrove he’d probably end up looking way worse. A bit ironic, isn’t it?

He exhales smoke and feels a bit better. 

‘What was that about, pretty boy?’

Billy is looking at him and Steve feels just a tiny bit exposed. Like Billy will see through his bullshit. Like he shouldn’t lie cause he will know. He sighs and looks away.

‘He was just being a dick’

Hargrove huffs out a laugh. 

‘Yeah, no shit Harrington. Thought he was confessing his undying love to you.’

Steve feels weird. The corner of his mouth involuntarily raises up. How come this is the same person who likes to smash his face in?

They stay in comfortable silence for a bit.

‘As much as I’m enjoying this, I need to get going.’

Billy eyes Steve warily.

‘You gonna manage to get home?’

Steve just nods, smiles a bit dopey.

‘M fine’

He finishes smoking as the camaro rolls out of the school parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there will b a chapter where billy and steve are like (⌣́_⌣̀)\\(˘⌣˘ )❀ヅ❤♫ but i think this is turning into a slow burn so...................................... yeah


End file.
